


Harry Potter and the Nightmares

by Kennex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Harry has a bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennex/pseuds/Kennex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot of life with Harry and Ginny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Nightmares

Harry awoke with a start, sweating, heart pounding. It took him a moment to realize that no one was trying to kill him. He was safe, at home, in bed. Harry rubbed his thumb along his scar absently and rolled over to look at his watch. He didn’t have to be up for two more hours. Harry felt a small warmth run up his back and down his stomach. He turned toward his wife.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. Bad dream.” Harry wrapped his arms tight around her waist as she tucked in close and held him, the same way he held her when her nightmares came calling.

“’Salright.” Ginny sleepily ran her fingers through his hair. “Anything interesting?”

Harry shook his head. “Just the usual. I think Hermione was there.”

Ginny hummed and continued to stroke his hair. As Harry slowly felt the heaviness of sleep creeping back in, he thought of how things could have turned out differently, of all the people they had lost. Harry pushed those thoughts away, trying to focus on the good. Some things, he thought as he felt his wife fall back to sleep, he wouldn’t have changed for the world.

Then Harry fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter has been on my mind recently, so this was born of that. I like Hermione, but I like Ginny with him better. So there you go.


End file.
